Oberon Quince
Born to shop owners Jonathan and Flora Quince on 13 October 1878, Oberon Percival Quince was a bright boy keen on exploring and shooting pistols, a skill his father taught him. At the age of fourteen, airship pirates attacked his hometown of Leadville and ransacked his family's general store, burning the building to the ground and killing his parents. Swearing revenge, at the age of seventeen he enlisted in the United Armada to combat the pirates who were wreaking havoc on the nation. It wasn't long before Oberon had his vengeance...but found himself not finding the feeling he had been searching for. Soon after his service in the United Armada ended, Oberon founded Quince & Company Adventurers with his friend and fellow soldier Sir Isaac Washington. For four years, he and his company took assignments that took them all over the globe, and Oberon taught all he could to his apprentice, the young and susceptible Dillon Holt. After four years, he left the company to his apprentice and fulfilled a dream of his by travelling to the city of Boston, which he had heard tell of in books and literature, but never visited. He spent eight months living in opulence and glee when he met a young woman who addressed herself as Target and learned of the secrets of the Multiverse. Together, Oberon and Target discovered the Red Fork Empire and were educated on the terrors of the Dull and all it represented. Figuring he had been fighting the Dull all his life without really knowing it, he decided to become a Citizen. After serving a brief stint with the Aethereal Armada (which he left, figuring they couldn't use a "normal person" like him), he found various jobs throughout the Empire, including serving as bodyguard to Claira, Queen of the International Steam City. The incident that damaged his reputation the most in the eyes of Admiral Zydania Magister and her Aethereal Armada occurred when the operative known as the Shadow Man kidnapped Quince and forced hi m to use his knowledge in data collection to attempt to break into the Armada's classified mainframe to discover facts on Vice Admiral Dimitri Vladirmirovich Diakanov's secret projects. Although Oberon only managed to break through five encryptions, revealing very little data, the Shadow Man tossed him off of Admiral Magister's airborne vessel and soonafter, the Admiral began sending scouts to "teach Quince a lesson." After weeks of running, during a skirmish with one of Zydania's assassins, Oberon suffered a facial wound and was forced to have his right eye surgically removed. He currently possesses a bionic replacement. Currently, Oberon has reunited the former adventurers of Quince & Company Adventurers and is inviting them to become Citizens with him and combat the Dull, primarily through music. The Quince & Company musical ensemble will be performing throughout Denver City, Colorado (in a very strange, modern dimension) over the next few months. In his spare time, Oberon enjoys playing various musical instruments, reading Shakespeare and enjoying non-alcoholic beverages. He hopes to truly become a figure of esteem in the Empire and show his worth instead of being a target for his allies to stab/laugh at/shoot/humiliate. Category:Citizens